


Catch Me Should I Fall

by DragonRose35



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, explicit content, forbidden relationship, pseudo-character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From FictionPress.com - White Wolf Original Fiction)</p><p>Zora and Azael are complete opposites: one is an angel who is sworn by God and the other is a demon that reigns in the realm run by Lucifer. Somehow, though, they're drawn together by the ever so mysterious String of Fate and when an Angel of the Lord finds out, the bond they share- and their lives- is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Should I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First story posted from my FictionPress account- White Wolf Original Fiction!
> 
> It's got angels and demons and smut~!
> 
> Enjoy~?
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

A young white haired, blue eyed angel- dressed in white clothing with a long white scarf around his neck- danced around the small garden cove, a smile upon his lips and an air of peace and contentment and innocence surrounding him. Beautiful white feathered wings were spread out wide behind him, fluttering to the notes of a song inside his head, and above him was a single ring of golden light: his halo, and the only visible thing linking him to the Lord.

A figure lurked in the shadows, onyx eyes shining as he watched the young angel dance. Dressed in black clothes, a long torn trench coat flowing behind him, he smiled, flashing sharp fangs while he did. Dark red hair, tied in a ponytail, barely covered sharp black horns; two large black leather wings were folded in, behind him; and a long, thin black tail, tipped with a dull black spade, swayed gently from side to side.

"Azael," the angel giggled, turning to the shadows, his eyes sparkling with different emotions. "You do not have to hide in the shadows; it is only you and I." He said, holding out his hand, his wings folding in as he tilted his head, smiling gently.

"Only you, my love, can truly be so bright around a monster like myself." Azael said, though he came out from the shadows and he walked over to the angel, taking his hand in his own. "Zora, you-"

The angel cut him off with a small kiss, "Shh, love, it is only you and I." He repeated and the demon shook his head in defeat, smiling again. "Come along, dance with me!" Zora suddenly exclaimed, pulling the demon along and Azael puffed out a breathy chuckle.

"I cannot dance without any music, love," he protested, but allowed the angel to lead him along.

Zora only leaned in close and whispered in the demon's pointed ears, "I did not think you needed something so trivial as music to dance," he grinned cheekily, eyes twinkling and he laughed when Azael smirked, taking the challenge. He took the lead, and he stepped confidently, twirling the young angel in his arms.

"You underestimate me, Zora," Azael purred, dipping Zora low and he stole a kiss from the elated angel in white. Zora only kissed him back eagerly, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck.

The two danced until the sun disappeared, replaced by the moon, and fireflies lit the area around them. They danced until they couldn't anymore and finally they rested on the ground, surrounded by the beauty that was their garden. Zora smiled sweetly at Azael and kissed him again, all other thoughts from his mind. The demon chuckled and rolled them over so Zora was sitting on top of him and he wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, his hands resting comfortably against his skin, causing Zora to shiver at the light touch.

Above him, like this, the angel looked so beautiful, so pure... it made the demon's heart flutter and it swelled with love, knowing the angel was his and his alone. But, then, he's always wondered: "You could have anyone in the realm, Zora, so why me?" Azael asked, soft and curious, though his voice was deep and breathless.

The angel blinked down at him, frowning a little, trying to determine why the demon would ask this, but then he smiled and shook his head. "Because I love you, Azael," he answered, sweet and soft, his voice as angelic as it always has been.

"But why," the demon urged, "Zora?"

Zora sighed and looked away, silence ringing around them, taking his time to think of an answer before he looked back at Azael with the sweetest smile he's ever seen. "Every time I think about you, my heart soars and my wings flutter; when I hear your voice, I cannot get it out of my head for hours after; when I see you... I cannot seem to stop smiling; and when I have you in my arms..." Zora paused and blushed, leaning down and kissing the demon when he chuckled, "Oh Azael, you make me the happiest I have ever been in my life." He finished, his wings fluttering at the thought and the demon's smile couldn't have been wider.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, he tugged the angel down and claimed his lips, pouring as much love and passion and feeling into it as he ever could and Zora only kissed back with equal feeling.

The demon moaned when he felt the angel wiggle his hips and he moved his hands to Zora's sides, placing them there as a tiny warning. "Azael," Zora whined, and Azael opened his eyes, looking at the angel with a small frown, "we have not done it in three weeks... please?" Zora pouted and Azael laughed, giving his consent by tugging at the angel's shirt.

Zora's grin was bright then and he sat up to remove both his scarf and his shirt, ever so careful of his wings. He didn't bother with his halo, as it just wavered, when his shirt passed through it, as if it were a mere hologram. When he looked back down at Azael, his eyes were shining with so much love, the demon couldn't help but kiss him again, sitting up for just a bit to remove his own coat without making Zora get off of his lap. Throwing it off to the side, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off before doing the same with it, throwing it somewhere off to the side and he grinned, nipping at the angel's bottom lip and he earned a cute little moan for the action.

The angel wiggled his hips again, grinding against the demon, causing them both to moan as their dicks rubbed against their pants. Azael moved his hands down Zora's sides, smirking at the shiver and the moan he earned, before slipping them inside the angel's pants, cupping his ass and squeezing, making Zora buck with a small whimper. "Azael," he panted, nuzzling against the demon's neck.

Azael hummed, ignoring the angel's silent plea for more and removed his hands before going to unbutton Zora's pants, smirking when he found the angel going commando. "Well now, here's a pleasant surprise, my love," he purred and delighted in the blush that dusted across the angel's cheeks. The demon let out a small laugh and he kissed the angel as he gripped him tightly, swallowing the sharp gasp and the moan that followed after.

He stroked and tugged and pulled, easily using the right amount of pressure and the right speed, to bring the angel to his peak. He pulled away, though, before he could come and the angel bit back a curse, whimpering in protest. "W-what...? Why did you stop?" Zora whined, pouting a little and Azael only smiled.

"I don't want you coming before we've had any time to play." He purred and Zora shivered at his words, his eyes darkening impossibly with lust at the possibilities those words provided.

"Well then, do not mind me," he giggled and kissed the demon, sitting up a little so Azael could remove his pants and tug them away. He got to work on Azael's pants while he did, unbuttoning them and pulling them down a little, getting them off with the demon's help and soon after, they were both fully naked, embraced in the ethereal glow of the moon above and the fireflies around them.

He closed his eyes when he felt his lover's hands roaming his body, and he barely let out a small gasp when he felt fingers at his mouth, brushing against his lips. He opened his mouth, taking them in and he moaned around them, wetting them as he swirled his tongue around them. He heard Azael groan beneath him and he tried not to smirk, but ultimately failed, though it dropped when he felt the demon's other hand kneading at his cheeks, fingers barely brushing against his entrance.

Azael watched with half-lidded eyes, darkened with lust, the near perfect image that was Zora above him, sucking on his fingers. He smirked, his tail and wings quivering and he pulled his fingers from Zora's mouth, trailing them down until they were at the angel's entrance and he circled the puckered hole, marveling at the angel's expression. "Azael~" Zora whined again and Azael laughed, breathless and filled with love and excitement.

He slipped one finger into Zora, stroking his walls and the angel whimpered, hiding his face in Azael's neck. The demon moved his other hand to run it up and down the angel's back, cooing soft words to him. "Relax for me, my love," he whispered and Zora let out a heavy breath.

"You tell me to do that every time, but do you realize how hard it is to when you have a- ooh...!" Zora cut himself off with a sharp moan, letting his head fall against Azael's shoulder. "D-do that again...!" He begged and Azael did just that, slipping in another finger as he prodded at the angel's prostate. He stretched him wide, his tail quivering once more beside him and he smirked, though the angel could not see it and his tail moved, slithering almost like a snake towards the angel's entrance. The demon kept petting the angel's back, stroking it with light touches that helped relax Zora and he let his tail poke and prod before feeling the spade slip in.

He wasn't prepared when Zora bucked his hips forward, brushing their lengths together and Azael groaned as the angel let out a high-pitched moan. He continued to move his two fingers inside the angel, using his tail to reach deeper and he managed to find the bundle of nerves once more, causing the angel to buck again, seeing stars.

"A-Azael..." he panted, his voice broken from the sharp pleasure and pain that his tail brought into the equation. "D-do not stop..." he pleaded, shuddering and moaning some more, whimpering only when Azael's tail tried going deeper. It wasn't long before Azael began to fuck him with his tail, pulling it out and letting it push back in, prodding at the angel's prostate each time. At this point, the angel barely even felt his fingers continue to stretch his entrance and he whimpered, feeling so close again, but it wasn't enough. "A-Azael, please... p-please I... I need to..." he clenched his fists against the demon's chest and the demon cooed softly once more.

"Not yet, my love," he urged and Zora whimpered, shaking his head, visibly shaking. When Azael felt he had tortured the angel long enough, he moved his free hand and slid it in between them, gripping the angel tightly and he stroked him a few times. "Come for me Zora," he purred and not even seconds later Zora came, throwing his head back with a shrill cry of Azael's name.

Azael shivered at the beautiful sight he saw and he smirked when Zora moaned weakly, when he removed his tail from the poor angel. "G-God... Azael..." he whispered and the demon felt a sense of pride when the angel used his Lord's name. That only told the demon that Zora was truly too far in the haze of pleasure to know what he was saying.

"My turn now, love," Azael said, his voice deep and made like silk, a seductive edge to it that had Zora shivering once more in pleasure. He rolled them over, so their positions were switched, being careful of the angel's very sensitive wings and he leaned over him, a predatory smirk on his lips as Zora watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Zora hummed and brought a hand to cup Azael's cheek, brushing his thumb gently across it with a light dazed smirk on his own lips. "I am yours to take, Azael," he said, finally, and Azael groaned, shaking his head as he felt the angel lift his legs over his shoulders. He easily positioned himself at Zora's entrance, his tail flicking back and forth violently and his wings quivering in pleasure, before allowing himself to sink inside, inch by inch. The demon let his head fall with the pleasure, while the angel's own fell back against the ground, pillowed by the lush grass and the flowers beneath him. "Y-you do not have to hold b-back, love," Zora breathed out, letting his legs fall a little to wrap them lazily around the demons waist, feeling his wings as they quivered.

"I never do," the demon said with a gentle and loving smile, leaning down and kissing the angel before beginning to move, pulling out just a little before thrusting back in. He repeated the process a few times to allow Zora to adjust to him, despite what the angel told him, and without warning, he pulled all the way out before allowing himself to use a bit of his strength to thrust back in, delighting in the loud drawn-out moan from the angel beneath him. He continued to do this, each time thrusting harder, or faster, or deeper as Zora asks and begs him; both lost to the pleasure.

Azael's grip on the angel's hips tightens just a little, as his thrusts become erratic. The angel wasn't holding back the noises he was making, moaning shamelessly as the demon continued to thrust into him, just how he knew Azael liked; with each noise, as sweet as music, from the angel's lips, Azael came that much closer to the edge. "A-Azael..." Zora whimpered, throwing his arms up and he kissed the demon, the kiss filled with desperation and passion and lust.

The demon took that as a cue to take Zora's already hard cock into his hands and he stroked in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he had Zora coming once more, against both of their chests, letting out a mixture of a moan and a shout of his name. Azael followed soon after, stilling as he spilled deep inside the angel, roaring out his own climax, with Zora's name on the tip of his tongue.

Azael barely managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the angel and rolled them back over, so the angel was resting on top of him instead, with him still seated inside. Zora shivered and let out a weak moan, nuzzling into the demon's neck as he did.

A small comfortable silence surrounded them for a few moments before Azael spoke, breaking it. "I am the luckiest demon alive, to have such a beautiful mate as you, Zora, my love," he purred and Zora let out a small breathless giggle.

"Perhaps, but if you are the luckiest demon then I must be the luckiest angel." He whispered sweetly, a smile on his face, "I love you, Azael." He added and the demon chuckled, smiling back and he placed a gentle kiss on the angel's neck, watching as the beautiful feathered wings fluttered at the contact.

And though Azael never said it back, Zora didn't mind, because actions spoke truer than words and Azael's own actions proved to the angel enough that the demon loved him back. That was all the angel really needed.

.x.

Zora hummed as he stretched out, his wings fluttering as his did, ruffling his feathers, walking along the cloud-covered path of the Heavens. There was a small skip to his step, but no one questioned what had the angel so happy. He was always so happy nowadays.

A young female angel, with long white hair and pale blue eyes, fluttered to the ground near Zora and walked up to him. "Zora," she greeted him, with a slightly bitter edge to her voice that Zora had never been able to detect.

"Good morning, Celeste!" He chirped with a small giggle, greeting his sister with a bright smile.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked, and though genuinely curious, she couldn't actually care less what her brother was so chipper about.

"It is a lovely morning, is all, is it not?" He said and she rolled her eyes at the ever-so formal way he always spoke in.

"Yes, but truly you can't be so happy just because of a little good weather here in the Heavens..." she grumbled and he only laughed, eyes sparkling with several different emotions at once and Celeste narrowed her eyes. "You're acting like you've just spent the night with a lover."

No sooner had she said that did Zora stop, eyes wide, a blush spread along his cheeks, and he choked on his breath. "W-what!?" He squeaked out and her eyes only narrowed further.

"Brother..." she warned and Zora shook his head, laughing nervously.

"Wherever did you get such a... a ridiculous idea, Celeste?" He asked and she huffed out a heavy breath, crossing her arms. She didn't answer him and instead flew away. Zora frowned, staring at her back, and deflated a little, his good mood officially soured for the day.

And even though he was often oblivious and naïve, he knew he would have to be careful with future trips to the realm below.

.x.

It was several days after, when Zora finally felt it was safe to go to the land below to meet with his mate, Azael. He had hoped that the demon would understand... and that he was waiting for him to come.

He flew down to the surface, from the clouds, and looked around, finding himself to be standing on a small beach, water gently lapping at the shore beside him. He felt himself smile a little at the calming sight and he let his eyes slip closed, letting out a small sigh of content. He barely twitched when he felt a familiar presence behind him and he let out a small noise, closely resembling a purr, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Azael," he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the demon, who was smiling back at him.

"Zora, my love, I thought I would have to wait a little longer to have you in my arms again." Zora frowned at that and turned in the demon's arms, wrapping his own around the demon's neck.

"I am sorry, Azael, I was afraid that one of my kin would follow me and find us together." He whispered, deflating a little and he glanced away, though he turned his gaze back to the demon's when he felt a small peck to his forehead.

"It's alright, Zora, I understand." Azael said, smoothly, with a gentle smile and Zora smiled back, relieved.

"I am glad," he cooed, kissing the demon, his wings fluttering at the feeling of the demon kissing him back.

"I _knew_ it!" The two broke apart, eyes wide, jumping away as they heard the sharp, venomous voice and Zora looked back to see his sister. She looked furious with her wings spread wide behind her and her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"C-Celeste!" He squeaked, unconsciously stepping backwards when he saw how furious she looked. "Celeste, it is not-"

"This entire time, I've always suspected you had a lover, but I always thought it was another angel. But after so many months of never seeing you with another, and always sneaking away to the realm below, I grew suspicious. So I started following you, but I always lost you when you came here. And then... then I see you come here... and you're with him! A _demon_!" She snarled and Zora flinched back, feeling Azael step up behind him, taking his hand in his own.

"Celeste please, you have to understand," he tried again but she would have none of it.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're breaking every rule in the Heavens!" She added, throwing out an arm and Zora felt his chest tighten as he continued to watch her.

"I love him, Celeste," he began, finally get in a few words, "please, you can't tell anyone. It will..." he trailed off when he saw her eyes widen and realization finally dawned on her.

"You mated with him." She said, low and dark and Zora felt his heart race as fear course through him. "How long?"

"Please, Celeste," he tried to say instead but she only repeated her question, advancing forward a few steps before stopping when the demon's wings spread out, eyes narrowed. His mate was being threatened and he wasn't going to stand idly by while she did so.

"How long, Zora?" She repeated once more and Zora sighed, lowering his head as he looked away, at the sand beneath their feet.

"Three years," he whispered.

"Speak up, Zora." She demanded and he tensed further, closing his eyes tightly.

"Three years." He repeated, louder and this time he lifted his head up, holding it high. "I found someone I love, Celeste, and yes, I have mated with a demon, a crime worthy of death, but I do not regret what I have done." He felt Azael's grip around him tighten when he mentioned death, but he tried to ignore both him and the way his heart clenched at the action.

"Three years..." Celeste whispered, shaking her head before glaring darkly at her brother. "You have fallen too far, brother. Your crime will not go unpunished." And with that she turned. "You will follow me to the Heavens or I will send the guards to collect you. Just know that should you choose to run, we will find you and we will execute you both."

Zora watched as she took off, flying high above them and Zora closed his eyes tightly when she disappeared above the clouds. He only turned when he felt Azael hug him tightly and he buried his face in the demon's chest, just now noticing the tears crawling down his cheeks.

"Zora, my love..." Azael whispered and Zora pulled away, looking up at the demon, his vision clouded by his tears. He felt Azael cup his cheek, gently wiping away the tears as they flowed and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. "What will we do?"

The angel sighed, shaking his head; he looked away then, opening his eyes. " _We_ are not to do anything." He said, soft, his voice breaking only slightly. " _I_ am to follow my sister."

"No, my love," Azael said then, frowning, "let us run away, go somewhere far away from here."

"They will find us," Zora argued, looking up at the demon, sadness in his eyes, "and I will not risk you getting killed over a decision I have to make. I will take the punishment I deserve, but know this Azael," he said gently, moving his own hands to cup the demons cheeks and he leaned up to kiss him, light and chaste, barely a brush of their lips, "I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens to me."

"Do not speak as if you're going to die," Azael pleaded, "please, Zora, run away with me."

Zora only shook his head and backed away, though the demon's grip only tightened on his hand. "Azael," he whispered and let out a choked sob, smiling as bright as he could, "I love you."

Azael clenched his fists and when the angel lifted up into the air, he tried to follow, but the angel only shook his head. With a heavy heart, he managed to get out a few last words, "I will wait for you, Zora, my love..."

But Zora was already flying after his sister... he never heard the promise Azael made.

.x.

Zora hesitated a little as he stepped onto the clouds that marked the border of the Heavens and he gulped, chest tight and hands clenched. His wings folded in as tightly as they could in his frightened state and he walked along the paths of the realm, though his head was held high. He would not show his sister just how frightened she had made him... though he could not believe that his sister had shown such fury at him over this.

He made his way to the court, where his sister stood, her eyes narrowed, with three guards behind her. He took a deep breath and stopped a few feet before her, ready to fight if he needed to. He would not, could not, let her win. He won't do that to Azael, his mate... and his love.

"Sister," he said, nervously looking at the guards, wondering for a moment why she had them with her.

"Brother," she greeted back in a voice thick with venom, before she addressed the guards. "Bind his wings and lock him in the dungeon." She ordered and Zora's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"W-what!? No! You cannot do that!" He shouted at her and struggled when one of the guards grabbed him. "Let me go!" He spat and glared at the others as they took hold of his wings, and he winced when they managed to pull on them tightly. "Stop that!" He looked at his sister, pleading. "Please, Celeste!" He begged but she turned away from him and flicked her hand, sealing his fate. "Celeste!" He tried again before turning, shaking his head sharply. "You cannot get away with this!"

"I already have, brother." She said before walking away, leaving him with the guards as they dragged him away.

.x.

A month... they have had him locked in here, his wings bound, for a month. Zora had given up all hope of seeing Azael ever again... the demon was probably safe from harm in the Underworld. He wondered if Azael had even tried to wait for him, but then, if he knew Azael at all, the demon was probably still waiting for him to come back. He always waited... patient and loyal and understanding when Zora had to go away for days. But never had they gone this long away from each other; never had Azael had to wait a month.

"Oh Azael, how I long to be in your arms again..." he whispered to the wind, staring out the window and up at the moon.

"Oi, demon bait," he heard a guard snicker at him and he looked over at the wooden door of the cell as it opened. "You're needed at the court." Zora frowned at this and stood up, confused.

"You are letting me out?" He questioned and the guard only smirked, grabbing the young angel's arm and pulling him out of the cell and pushing him along the halls until they were outside. Zora, though still confused, had a very bad feeling about all of this. Has Celeste changed her mind? No... he doubted that very much.

What has turned his sister's once beautiful heart so bitter...?

It was only when they reached the court that realization and dread both donned on him. Angel's all gathered around the court, surrounding several guards and his sister. But even as fear gripped his heart, he held his head high. He would not let this defeat him... but even still, going through with this... taking an angel's wings was very much the same thing as killing him.

He stopped in front of his sister and she looked at him with an expression so smug and so dark, he shivered. "On your knees, traitor." She hissed and he turned his head sharply.

_'You could have anyone in the realm, Zora, so why me?'_

"I will not kneel before my own sister." He said, defiant and he tensed when several of the guards took a step forward, but Celeste stopped them with a raise of her hand.

"Have it your way." She said and nodded her head at an angel who donned sharp white robes, holding a chain, surrounded by black mist.

_'Because I love you, Azael,'_

"You may take my wings, but you may never take my spirit. I will be with my mate again some day and you cannot stop that. Angel or not," he said, stating this loud, for everyone to hear and several murmurs were heard in the crowd as Celeste walked up to him.

_'But why, Zora?'_

"You," she started and reached a hand up to grip his halo tightly. His eyes widened when she did and not a second later, her hand tightened around it and the halo shattered, the million pieces disappearing in golden white light as they fell around him, "are _no angel._ " She finished and he hung his head, accepting this fact. "Take his wings." She gave the final order and the man with the chain walked to Zora, standing behind him and before his bound wings. Zora flinched when he felt the man's presence and gritted his teeth, tears in his eyes, when he felt the chain placed at the base of his wings, a sharp pain shooting to his spine.

_'Every time I think about you, my heart soars and my wings flutter; when I hear your voice, I cannot get it out of my head for hours after; when I see you... I cannot seem to stop smiling; and when I have you in my arms...'_

"Celeste," he whispered, looking at her one final time, tears crawling down his cheeks, and she only smirked, a cruel sight to see, before Zora threw his head back with a sharp shout of pure agony when the chain tightened around his wings before cutting them at the base. His wings disappeared, just as the halo had, before they even touched the ground, and he fell to his knees, eyes clenched tightly shut as harsh tears crawled down his cheeks and he cried, loud and clear, filled with so much pain and agony.

_'Oh Azael, you make me the happiest I have ever been in my life.'_

Blood soaked his clothes, seeping from his back, and he clutched tightly at his arms, nails digging into them.

_'I am the luckiest demon alive, to have such a beautiful mate as you, Zora, my love,'_

"Now, dear brother," Celeste started, "you will never see your precious demon again." And with a wave of her hand, two guards were dragging him away.

Zora's vision swam as he stared at his sister, his eyes cracked open, and he barely even realized they were at the borders of the Heavens before he felt the guards' grips loosen and with a few words spoken to him that he didn't hear, he was tossed over.

_'Perhaps, but if you are the luckiest demon...'_

The last thing he remembered before he blacked out, was reaching a hand out back towards the clouds and one final thought making itself known: _Azael..._

_'...then I must be the luckiest angel.'_

.x.

Azael had waited, true to his word, his hope alight in that perhaps things would be okay. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned soon into a full month, Azael was beginning to lose hope. His angel would not be returning to him...

Anger flared in his chest then, his fists clenched tightly, as he paced in their garden. It was all Celeste's fault! That bitch of an angel had hurt his mate, he just knew it, and she was going to pay, he swore.

He continued to pace, his tail lashing out furiously and his wings flexing in his rage. He was stopped, with wide eyes, when he felt a sharp pain to his heart and he clutched at his chest tightly, stumbling a little and he gasped for breath. _What's going on?_ He thought, feeling so very lost then and he gritted his teeth, his sharp canines showing and he turned his head this way and that before looking up. Fear coursed through him when he saw a blur of white falling to the surface and he reacted only by instinct, taking off sharp and quick and he barely managed to catch the angel before they crashed to the ground.

Opening his eyes, the demon was shocked to see Zora, "Zora..." the demon choked out, almost feeling elated, but when Zora didn't answer, the demon began to feel panicked. "Zora, wake up!" He tried, shaking the angel, but then he noticed two very important details: his halo was missing and... his wings! The demon felt his chest tighten when he felt something wet and he removed his hands from the angel's back, nearly freezing with fright when he saw the blood. "Zora... no... no, please, wake up!"

His wings were gone, and there was blood... so much blood.

Azael shook his head sharply, hugging Zora to him, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Zora... please..." he whispered, kissing the angel. "You're not dead, so wake up! You... you can't be." The demon whimpered, for once in his life feeling so frightened and so lost and his heart hurt too much; he didn't know what to do.

For hours he sat there, trying to wake the angel up with whispered words and cries and promises to make things better. He tried to stop the blood, and though it lessened a little, it never stopped.

At one point he had taken his trench coat off and had wrapped it around his mate, but he couldn't remember anything else.

Soon the sun sank below the horizon and still, Zora had not woken up.

Azael was no longer feeling so broken, but instead he was furious. He knew who had done this and he wanted revenge. They... she... had hurt his mate... _his_ mate...

The demon threw his head back and let out a loud roar filled with so much pain and so much anger. Birds flew up all around them, animals ran from the bushes and the trees, and insects bounced and buzzed and flitted away from the demon and the angel.

.x.

Azael flew quickly to the Underworld, his eyes narrowed and set straight ahead in determination, and he landed hard on the ground, the molten rock cracking beneath his feet as he stepped with purpose. "Lucifer!" He bellowed out, stopping at the gates of the Underworld.

There was a whirl of black mist and black fire before a tall demon, dressed in blacks and reds- he had long sharp black horns protruding from a head that was covered in long black hair, tied in a ponytail- appeared before Azael. Large black leather wings, torn and ripped, spread out behind the demon and a very long, thin black tail, tipped with a sharp black spade lashed out behind him. Narrow red eyes looked at Azael, obviously displeased when he noticed the bundle of white in the demon's arms. "Azael," he growled in greeting, "tell me why you have brought an angel to the Underworld. You know they have no purpose being here."

"I don't care," Azael hissed, his own tail lashing out. "Tell me how to wake him up." He demanded and for a moment he thought Lucifer would lash out at him for speaking to him in such a way, but he only stood in silence, looking intrigued.

"What has happened?" He asked and Azael looked down at the angel in his arms, looking so pale and so broken.

"We... we got found out and his kin... they kept him away from me and took his halo and his wings... oh his poor wings... please, he's hurt and he won't wake up." Azael pleaded, his voice broken now, and he looked up at the other demon.

"He's Fallen..." Lucifer whispered and walked towards them, reaching out to touch the angel, but Azael only backed away, his hold around Zora tightening as he growled at him. The demon smirked and moved his hand away, smiling then at how Azael relaxed when he did. "As I have said before, an angel is not welcome here, Fallen or not." Azael opened his mouth to speak, but Lucifer stopped him with a raise of his hand. "But I do know how you can wake him up," he supplied and Azael perked up, eyes wide and he stood to attention.

"Please," Azael begged and Lucifer nodded.

"Take him back to the Heavens. He can be woken by his Lord, and only by him."

"No! I won't take him back there! The angel's, they'll-"

"Do you wish to see him well?" Azael hesitantly nodded and then he sighed, deflating.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll do it, but only for my love."

"Good, now be gone demon. And don't bring the angel back here again," he smirked at Azael to show it was not said out of spite, before disappearing the same way he showed up.

Azael turned away, a new determination sparking in him and he set off for the Heavens. "Hold on, my love," he whispered to the sleeping angel.

.x.

The demon flew high into the clouds, stepping upon them, the clouds wilting underneath his feet as he walked. He held his head high, his eyes narrowed once more, and he ignored as angels all stopped what they were doing and they stared at him, some whispering amongst themselves and others shouting at him to go away.

Several angels followed him as he continued to walk and he refused to acknowledge them. He only reacted when he saw Celeste and he growled low and dark when she spotted him. She gasped and her wings folded in tightly, fear swimming in her eyes, but they soon narrowed and she jumped over and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here, _demon_?" She spat and he hugged Zora impossibly tighter to him. She stilled when she saw the bundle in his arms and she shrank away in fear before hissing at him. "There's nothing you can do for him here, go back to your own kind!"

He pushed past her, continuing on his way, ignoring the angels as their murmurings became louder. It was only when he reached large white double doors that he spoke, kicking them in. "I demand that you wake him up!" He growled out, his voice filled with hatred and fury and dripping with venom.

A tall man, dressed in white- he had medium length white hair and a long white beard, with pale blue eyes- turned to him, his eyes wide. "What in the Heavens?" He questioned, his voice deep and gravely. His wings, large and white, flowed behind him and his halo glowed the brightest of all the angels that Azael had seen; though they paled in comparison to Zora's own had been. "A demon, in the Heavens?" He frowned and stepped forward. "What is your business here? And what, may I ask, was that about demanding for me to wake someone up?" The demon could tell that the man was confused, but he was in no mood to deal with it all.

"Zora! Wake him up! Lucifer said you could, so do it!" He ignored as angels flinched when he said Lucifer's name and he tried not to think about the wide-eyed expression on the man's face when he said Zora's own name.

"Zora...?" He questioned and walked forward a few steps more, looking now at the bundle in the demon's arms. "Why do you mention the young angel's name? What relation do you have with him to come here?"

"I'm his _mate_ ," Azael spat, glaring darkly at the man now.

Everyone seemed to be shocked by this, including the man, but Azael only saw confusion on his face. "Mate...? A demon and an angel? How peculiar." He whispered and Azael growled, having no time for this.

"Wake him up, damn it!" He bellowed out, losing his control and several of the angels backed away while the ones in armor took a step forward. The man only shook his head and he reached out, but he faltered when Azael growled at him.

"Let me see him, child," the man said, soft and gentle, much like Zora's own would get sometimes.

Azael tensed, but he loosened his hold a little and let the man remove part of the trench coat that was wrapped around the angel, keeping in what little warmth the angel had left. "Please..." Azael whispered when the man gasped.

"Lay him down," the man said and Azael did as told, kneeling down and gently he set down the angel, careful as he spread out the trench coat and he hesitantly brushed his fingers against Zora's cheeks. "His wings have been taken, his halo as well." The man frowned, looking over the angel and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the blood, still wet and still new. "Who gave the orders to take his wings?" He demanded, looking around at the other angels. There were several murmurs, but no one spoke out. "Who gave the orders to take his wings?" He repeated dangerously and Azael watched with wide eyes as the angels all looked at the man, frightened.

"Father!" Celeste pushed through the crowd of angels and stumbled out, her wings fluttering. "There is a demon here in the Heave- _You_!?" She stopped when she saw Azael and her eyes narrowed. "How did you get in here? Who let you in!?" She squawked and Azael only growled darkly at her, standing up and he clenched his fists and his wings flexed, spreading out wide in a threatening manner.

"This is your fault!" He growled in an equally dark manner, his fangs showing. "If you had just kept to your own damn business Zora would still be in my arms and he wouldn't be... be like this!" He was furious, he truly was, but the more sane part of his mind insisted that attacking her would only get him thrown out and he'd never have Zora in his arms again, happy and awake...

"What!? Why you little-"

"Is this true?" The man, who Azael had almost forgotten about, turned to Celeste. "Are you the one has cut off Zora's wings?"

"Of course not, Father!" Celeste huffed out, crossing her arms and the man's eyes narrowed.

"Celeste, you do know the punishment for cutting another angel's wings off without coming to me first, do you not?" Celeste looked seriously pissed at hearing this and she seethed.

"I didn't do it! Would you seriously believe a demon over me?! Your own daughter!?" She growled and the man stood up, holding up his hand.

"You have been jealous of your brother since you found out I was giving the Heavens to him instead of you."

This had several angels shocked, whispering among themselves as Celeste glared at him. "I am your oldest! I should be the one to get the Heavens! I should be Goddess! I should be their Lady!" She shouted, fists clenched; Azael paid no attention to this though as he stared down at his love with wide eyes. Zora was to be God of the Heavens...? Then that would mean...

"Take her to the dungeons and leave her there," the man said, his voice commanding and stating the finality of the situation. But still Celeste struggled and she shouted and she cried.

"I'm your daughter! You can't do this to me! I have a right to this realm! Father! Ow! Hey, let me go! Father!" She was gone before the man even turned away, and her shouts and cries were heard no more.

"Zora was to be..." Azael was still fixed on that and he frowned, kneeling down beside his mate.

"Yes, I'm getting old," the man said, with a gentle smile, "I named Zora as my heir, but he doesn't know this yet. Celeste only found out by accident, poor child." He sighed and Azael snorted, not caring for what happens to her.

"Can you wake him up?" The demon asked again, looking up at the man and he looked back at him, before closing his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes, I can. But I cannot give him back his wings, only his halo." He said and waved a hand over the sleeping angel. A soft golden glow surrounded him before it disappeared- Azael barely noticed the thin glow of the halo appearing above the angel's head- and for a moment everyone was silent, until Azael spoke, eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Why isn't he waking up?" He demanded, looking up.

"Give it time. He is only still sleeping. He will wake in his own time." The man said, gentle and soft and Azael frowned, but he nodded and he picked the angel up, standing still for moments on end. "There is something else on your mind, is there not?"

Azael sighed and hugged Zora to him, his hand gently brushing against his back. "Will he ever get his wings back?" He asked in a whisper and the man only smiled.

"Fate can work in mysterious ways, child," he said and turned around, dismissing the demon without a word and Azael, though he lingered for a moment, took his leave.

He flew from the Heavens and to their secret spot on the surface. He landed with a light step before he sat down, gently laying Zora so he was laying against him, still in his arms. "You'll be okay, Zora... my love... everything will be okay... I promise..." he whispered gently in the angel's ears, closing his eyes tightly and he stayed still... for hours, until Zora finally woke up.

.x.

Pale blue eyes cracked open, clouded with confusion and pain, and they closed before opening again, this time more sure. The angel groaned and he tried to sit up, to do anything to relieve the pain, but he found he couldn't, something wrapped tightly around him preventing him from even moving. Zora looked down and was a little surprised and a little more than delighted to see familiar arms wrapped around him and he turned his head a little, ignoring the pounding headache, seeing a sleeping demon behind him.

The angel let a smile slip across his face and he moved his hands to hold onto Azael's own, stirring him. "Azael," he whispered, his voice dry and cracked, but he paid no mind and instead watched as onyx eyes blinked open, before focusing on him. For a moment they widened, disbelief and surprise swirling in them and then they closed again and the demon's hold on his tightened as he nuzzled into the angel's neck.

"Zora..." he choked out, tears now crawling down his cheeks and Zora hummed.

"I'm here," the angel said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the demon, "I'm here..." he repeated.

.x.

Three months. That's how long it's taken for Zora to get back to his old self; not once has he cringed or winced in pain and not once has he cried because of what happened, mourning for the loss of his wings. He was as close to his old, playful self as he could get; he accepted the fact that his wings would never come back, and that was fine with him, just as long as he still had his mate.

Zora smiled at Azael, who was lying with him in their garden. "Azael," he hummed, breaking the demon from his thoughts, "what has your tail in a knot, love?" He asked and Azael sighed, wrapping his arms tight around the angel, brushing his fingers against the scar on his back.

"I'm just happy you're here with me again, my love," he said, soft and gentle and Zora smiled sadly.

"Yes, I am, and you do not have to worry anymore. I am never leaving your side again, I promise you this." The angel nodded at this and he leaned over, kissing the demon, soft and gentle and filled with so much love.

"Good," Azael growled out, rolling them over so he sat above Zora, "because I am never letting you go again. Do you hear me?" The angel giggled and nodded, smiling wide and bright, his eyes sparkling. The demon only smiled back and kissed him again, slow and lazy this time, before pulling back sharply when he felt a hand against his pants. "Zora..." he growled in warning and the angel only smirked, looking up at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Come on, love, let us play," he purred, wrapping his legs around the demon's waist and he tried pulling him down, but the demon stayed put, shaking his head. Zora pouted and crossed his arms, looking like a kicked puppy. "It has been nearly five months, can we not play just a little, at least?"

"If we start now, you won't stop at 'just a little'," the demon smirked and Zora blushed, looking away with another pout. "But, love, I do not wish to hurt you... are you sure you're ready?"

Zora looked up again at this and he smiled, nodding his head. "We have both waited long enough," was all he said before reaching a hand up, threading his hand into the demon's untied hair and he leaned up, kissing him. "Do you not agree?" He whispered and the demon only groaned in answer when the angel rolled his hips, bucking them upwards.

"Yes," Azael finally said and smirked again as he sat up, pulling the angel up with him.

"Ooh," the angel grinned cheekily, wiggling his hips again. "You wish for me to ride you?" He giggled when Azael blushed at the angel's words, so forward for such an innocent creature.

"I will not take you while you lie on your back," the demon simply said as he divested the angel of his shirt and scarf. Zora only rolled his eyes, but he said not a word in case he angered the temperamental demon with such careless thinking. He didn't care how the demon wanted him; all that mattered was that Azael was happy where he had him now.

While the demon divested them of their shirts, Zora went to work on their pants, unbuttoning them as he kissed Azael. He himself was already a little more than excited, five months without his mate will do that to him; but even still, he'd been thinking about having the demon like this for a little over a week now and to finally have him now... "Azael..." he pouted, tugging at the demon's pants. Azael only laughed and he pulled back a little.

"Well come on then, up you go." Zora's pout only remained, but he did as told and he stood up. He watched the demon do the same and delighted in watching Azael get rid of both his pants and his undergarments, throwing them off to the side. He only remembered to do the same when he felt Azael's hands around his waist and he stuck his tongue out, wiggling out of his own pants. The angel, just a little impatient, pushed the demon back down onto the ground, climbing into his lap and kissing him, hard and passionate. "Impatient, are we?" Azael smirked and Zora laughed, pulling away.

"Maybe just a little," he hummed, "five months is a rather long time, you know?" He added and Azael only shook his head with a fond smile. That smile disappeared though when Zora wiggled his hips again and he let his head fall back with a groan as their cocks rubbed against each other. "But then, you are pretty eager as well, I see." Zora grinned wickedly and Azael only managed to open his eyes, just a little, in time to see Zora sucking on his own fingers.

It was an incredibly erotic sight that had Azael's dick twitching in interest, even more so when Zora removed the fingers and placed them at his own entrance, preparing himself for the demon. "Fuck..." Azael groaned, "Do you have any idea the sight you make?" He purred seductively and Zora only managed a weak smirk before he let his eyes fall shut, a whimper and a moan falling from his lips.

It wasn't long before he removed his fingers and he leaned down to kiss the demon as he gripped him tightly, guiding him to his entrance. Azael moaned at the feeling and he sucked in a sharp breath, as Zora broke the kiss with a loud cry, when the angel sank down onto him.

Zora stilled for a few moments, to allow himself to adjust; it really had been far too long, but as soon as he relaxed enough, he began pulling himself up before pushing back down. His hands were balled tight into fists, pushing against the demon's chest, and he whimpered a little when he felt the demon's own hands on his hips, helping him and guiding the pace they set.

Not long after, Azael couldn't help it as he started to buck his own hips, thrusting into the tight heat of his mate and he relished in the sharp cries and moans from the angel, especially when he managed to strike Zora's prostate. Azael moved one of his hands down and gripped the angel tightly in his hands, stroking in time with his own thrusts and he watched, entranced as the angel began shaking and whimpering with the strain of holding himself up. "Just a little longer, my love," Azael cooed, feeling the familiar tight heat coil in his gut that told him he was close. "We'll come together," he promised and Zora only answered with a small whimper, his head lowering a little.

He gave a few more tugs to the angel's cock, thrusting in a few more times himself before leaning up as best as he could and he kissed Zora, using the hand that had been on the angel's hip to hold himself up.

"Now, love," his voice broke as he said this, whispering it against Zora's lips, and not even a few seconds later did Zora come, with a shout of the demon's name, and Azael followed right after, groaning loudly as he spilled his own seed into the angel's tight heat.

When Azael opened his eyes, they widened, as he saw white-blue light flowing from behind his mate and his breath hitched as he watched, feather by feather, his wings rematerializing from out of thin air. It was a beautiful sight, a miracle within itself, and Azael continued to stare, even as Zora opened his eyes, blinking tiredly at the demon. "Azael..." he whispered, frowning then, "w-what...?"

"Your wings..." Azael whispered, reaching out with his hand and he brushed his fingers, hesitantly, against the white feathers. Zora flinched when he did before having his eyes widen in realization and he turned his head sharply, looking at his wings.

"My wings! They are back! They really are!" He exclaimed and Azael's heart swelled when he saw the genuine excitement and happiness appear in his loves expression. When Zora looked back at him, he was unprepared for the hug and the kiss that followed and though he was surprised, Azael only smiled as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his angel as he laid back.

"Zora, my love," he whispered, reaching a hand up to wipe at the angel's tears. "I love you, my sweet little angel."

Zora let out a choked sob, though his tears were of happiness, and he laughed, loud and bright, "I love you too, Azael."

.x.

"Zora," Zora's head snapped up, when he heard an unfamiliar voice, and he looked at a guard with wide eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, tense as a board and Azael frowned, tightening his grip around the angel in his arms.

"The Lord has summoned you to his quarters." With this said, the guard bowed and he turned, flying away and towards the clouds.

Azael could tell his mate was frightened and he smiled at him, kissing him light on the forehead. "I don't think you have anything to fear, my love, your father is a kind man. I know this now." He said, gently and with a tone filled with love and Zora smiled hesitantly at him before nodding and he stood up, pulling the demon with him.

"Will you come with me?" He asked and Azael nodded, pulling the angel to him again in a hug, kissing him properly this time.

"I will follow you wherever you go," he promised.

Zora giggled and kissed him back before taking his hand and he led the demon to the clouds, to the borders of the Heavens.

.x.

"Father," Zora spoke, clear but hesitant, as he entered his father's domain. "You summoned me?" He questioned, gripping tightly to Azael's hand as he and the demon stepped inside, facing Zora's father and the man whom Azael has come to respect.

"Yes, my son," the man smiled at Zora and stepped up to them, his gaze flicking the demon's own and he nodded his head. "Azael, child, I see you are well."

"Yes," Azael only said in reply, but it seemed the man did not mind this at all, as he focused his attention back on his son.

"You have regained your wings, and they are as regal as they have ever been, Zora," the man said, reaching out to touch the young angel's wings and Zora smiled.

"Thanks to Azael," he whispered, blushing a little and the man laughed, a booming sound that seemed to bring joy to anyone who heard, including the demon himself.

"Yes, I had a feeling that was so. But enough, I have called you for a reason," Zora stood at attention, hearing this, and he frowned.

"What is it, Father?" Zora asked and the man smiled, waving away the guards. When they were gone, he spoke, soft and loving.

"I have been planning for months now to retire," Zora eyes widened at this, but he stayed silent, "and as you know, I have to choose between my children who I wish to take my place."

"But Father..." Zora frowned and the man only shook his head.

"I have chosen who shall take my place, and that is you, my son." Zora was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but he looked away when he felt Azael brushing his hand against the angel's lower back.

"Why me...?" He asked, soft and unsure.

"You are kind and gentle and loving to all. You are a born leader and other angels look up to you. This is why I have chosen you, Zora." He said and the angel shook his head about to speak until he saw Azael smile from the corner of his eyes and he knew then what his Father said was true. But still...

"If I... if I choose to take your place... I will not be able to leave the Heavens, will I?" He asked and the man smiled sadly at this, shaking his head.

"As the Lord, you have a responsibility to the angels and to the Heavens." Zora smiled then and he shook his head.

"I am sorry Father, but... but without Azael by my side, I am not any of what you have spoken of me. I wish to stay with him, if that is okay with you." He said, bowing his head as he stepped back and the man smiled warmly.

"I had a feeling you would say that, my son." He nodded then and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Live a long and happy life with your mate, you deserve it." He said, clear and proud and Zora couldn't have felt happier then.

"Thank you Father!" He jumped up and hugged the man, before bouncing back and he grabbed Azael's hand leaning up and kissing him. The man only watched them, a smile on his face, as they walked away, hand in hand.

.x.

Azael watched as Zora danced around the garden, his wings flowing beautifully behind him. They seemed brighter somehow, and they were larger than they had been before, a true sign that what happened was done by the Fates. His halo glowed brighter than ever before, as well, and Zora himself was beautiful. He's always been beautiful in the demon's eyes, but even more so now with everything that his angel had gone through and had survived.

He watched as Zora turned to him, holding out his hands, a sweet smile on his face. "Dance with me, my love," he said and Azael only smiled as he took the angel's hands.

And with their love shining ever brighter, they danced.


End file.
